Perspective
by Historia70
Summary: Sick of Arnold's attention to Lila. Sick of Wolfgang's continued lude remarks, Helga left in a huff not even caring if she stepped on a few toes. She was desperate to leave. One shot story. Not all is what it seems from one persons perspective.


**A/N: Arnold and the gang are in 9th grade while Wolfgang is in the 10th grade. Just a one shot I wrote a while back. Hope you enjoy. If you don't enjoy then get those cookies, that are on the table, on your way out. Rated it T simply because of Helga's slight potty mouth. :P**

* * *

The girls were in the stands watching the boys play basketball. The score was 15 to the visitors score of 12. Helga knew why Phoebe was here, but not Rhonda. Lila was probably there to show her support while flirting with Arnold after the game. Sheena and Nadine were there for obvious support. Watching Arnold and Gerald play really well together, Helga found herself watching his ever increasing physique. In 9th grade, Arnold was certainly toned and taller. Not as tall as her still, but tall enough. Not that it mattered to her since she would still love him if he was 4 feet tall. Listening to Rhonda comment about the stink in there, Helga rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect, Princess? We are inside of a gym and they are sweating out there." Helga bit out noticing that she was filing her nails. When was she ever without that filer?

Lifting her nose up in the air to address her, Rhonda placed a hand on her hip. "I know! It just wouldn't kill them to put on the AC is all."

"If I may interject. When you have a room filled to capacity it is quite natural for the human body to produce more heat therefore making the air conditioner a nice idea, but it proves to be useless once it has met its match." Phoebe informed her knowing she didn't have to say this to Helga.

Rhonda looked like she wanted to retort to that information, but figured she would of had more information tossed at her so she thought to continue her nails. After all it is always good to look your best.

As for Arnold when there was a break in the playing as their coach spoke to the referee, he took a chance to look up into the stands to spot Helga. Long ago he wouldn't of thought her scowling as cute, but now he couldn't help to think what was behind it. He wanted to read the pages in her soul. Leaf through them to uncover more to what she had to offer. She wore a pink polo shirt on that wasn't baggy and light blue jeans. While she dressed casually, everyone else wasn't. One day he'll tell her how he felt.

"Arnold just looked over here and he was staring at one of us. Who do you think it was?" Sheena wondered as the team resumed playing.

Perked up by that, Helga hoped that he was looking at her. Damn her for averting her attention away just to see if the coach would push the referee again, but as soon as she perked up, she deflated when she heard Rhonda say something.

"Oh I bet he was looking at Lila. I knew that boy could never get over you. You are perfect. Well not like me, but close enough." Rhonda boasted.

Blushing, Lila played with her braids. "Oh who knows. I mean I've been starting to like him, but I doubt it."

"Oh please. That boy is head over heels for you. You both would make a darling couple."

Listening to Rhonda and Lila gush over the possibilities, Phoebe turned her attention over to Helga who was not only angry, but it soon bordered on depression. "Don't listen to them, Helga. I'm sure that he was looking at you."

Scoffing at that, Helga pouted. "Who am I kidding, Pheebs. He'll never feel the same for me."

"Helga never say that. You never know." Phoebe offered finding her words cut off at seeing a hulking presence coming up to sit next to Helga. She watched as he pushed others out of his way to get to her. Over time, Helga blossomed garnering the attention of Wolfgang.

"Hey Pataki." Wolfgang greeted as his eyes roamed her body. "Looking hot as usual."

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'm not interested." Helga bit out as she tried to keep her eyes on the game.

Running up the court, Arnold caught Wolfgang beside Helga looking unhappy. He watched when she moved her body away from him when he leaned over. Watched when Helga's eyes met his own.

"Dude! What is with you? You are acting distracted." Gerald hissed unhappily.

"Helga. Wolfgang is harassing her."

Looking up in the stands, he spotted how Lila waved with enthusiasm to Arnold, while Helga scowled at Lila for a second before turning her attention back to them. "She should punch him hard and maybe he'll stop hitting on her." Gerald suggested while stretching out his right arm to ease the tension.

"Come on, Pataki. You know you want it. Football Face won't ever give you the time of day. Just one time and I promise you'll never regret it." Wolfgang whispered in her ear unaware of how fully upset she was till she socked him in the face.

Sick of Arnold's attention to Lila. Sick of Wolfgang's continued lude remarks, Helga left in a huff not even caring if she stepped on a few toes. She was desperate to leave.

Watching her hit, Wolfgang, and leave in a huff, Arnold excused himself as he ran after her. Right now the game wasn't important. She was. They have many other players they can replace him with.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she wiped them furiously away. "Stupid Football Head. Stupid Wolfgang. Stupid Lila. What did I do to deserve this fucking life?" She didn't care if anyone heard her. She just needed out of there.

"Helga!"

"So what if she's pretty? Do guys look at me like I'm some sort of slut? Always being hit on like that. Ugh. Why not be a slut then maybe I'll forget all about him?"

"Helga!"

Hearing her name called again, Helga turned around to shout, "WHAT?" Seeing that it was Arnold, she chortled. "Of course! The only time you want to pay attention to me is when I'm upset about something. Of fucking course." She said sarcastically. "Go back inside and make eyes to _Li-la_!"

Confused, Arnold ran up to her to stop her from leaving again. "I don't just pay attention when you are upset. I pay attention to you all the time. You may not notice it, but I do. As for the eyes comment, I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at you. You, Helga!"

Guffawing at that, Helga moved away from him. "Bullshit! A guy like you doesn't look at me that way unless you want to try to save me."

"I do want to save you." Seeing how her face showed the, 'A-ha' look, Arnold approached her. He didn't care that he was sweaty and probably gross right now. He just wanted her to know by showing her as he grabbed her to kiss her. Her body tensed up in surprise but not allowing her to respond, Arnold pulled back to let her know with words. "I want to save you as much as I want to save myself. I want to be with you, Helga. I don't want Lila. I want you. I feel lonely whenever you aren't around me. I want to save myself from that loneliness by having you with me."

Helga was shocked. "Aren't I the one who is supposed to act all passionate with my speeches? Aren't I the one..." Her head went down. "I forgot what I was about to say, but I do want to do this." Pulling him back to her, she didn't care that he was sweaty. She wanted to kiss him. Wanted him against her. Pulling away just a bit she finally found her words. "You can save me."

Grinning wildly he was unaware of the audience that had built up till Gerald called to him. Looking his way, Arnold blushed. "Yeah?"

Gerald was amused while Phoebe was happy. Lila pouted at losing her chance, while Rhonda was saying how she couldn't predict that. Nadine and Sheena just smiled at the happy scene. Watching Wolfgang push past the crowd nursing his nose with an ice pack, Brainy snickered finding it funny how he at least never had a bloody nose from all the times she punched him. He guessed he was stronger than, Wolfgang.

"So if you are finished kissing your girl there then come on back to the game before we are forced to forfeit." Gerald was far too amused at his friends embarrassed expression.

"I'm coming." Arnold told him before turning back to her. "Could my best girl come back to watch the game? I want my good luck charm."

Kissing him again, Helga accepted his hand. "You better believe it, bucko."

Chuckling at her attitude, Arnold paraded his girlfriend back inside the gym so he can finish the game for them.


End file.
